crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperCrashGalaxy2
New Admin I thank you for editing this wiki. As admin of the Spyro wiki, I think you should create a page for who should become the new admin. This place is already in bad shape as it is, and I am lucky to have been able to give a boost with the other wiki. Do you think my idea was helpful? UxieLover1994 10:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure I understand. Do you want me to be an admin? If I was an admin, could I do something about all these soulless "unregistered contributors"? (If you're going to censor information like the freaking thought police, at least have the nerve to show your shoddily constructed online persona, for crying out loud!) If so, yes, this is a very helpful idea, and I thank you for the nomination, then! SuperCrashGalaxy2 20:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Obstacles Okily dokily. But don't be so obnoxious next time. Andyman14 02:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About vandalism Do you know what vandalism is? I don't think so.You are a vandal not me,you do know that dictionaries are for reading?Mark136 21:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kid, he's been adding valid pieces of trivia. How is he a vandal? You're just removing everything regardless. You're definitely the vandal here. BillFromAccounting 21:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's a definition of vandalism: ruthless destruction or spoiling of anything beautiful or venerable.Are you sure you read dictionaries? :How is he destroying anything? You're the one blindly destroying things, kiddo! BillFromAccounting 20:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The eel deal More likely, it could also be a reference to how eels are notorious for forming underground organizations. Most anthropologists believe that eels are quite fond of making illegal deals. One presumes that the eels in this level try so hard to savagely electrocute Crash because he is unwittingly witnessing their sinister eeling and dealing. I have to say that this was hilarious (the word anthrop means human and you're talking about eels).Could you remove it please? And none official source has been confirmed that his name is napoleon Mark136 15:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Proposition: If you don't think an origin is likely, you can perhaps add the word "might" to that trivia entry. Don't just blank it. Don't. And if you have an issue with any of my edits, could you mayhap bring them up to me first? Explain your problem? See if an agreement could be reached without edit warring? Mayhap let me explain if something was unclear? That's what talk pages are for. Please. I'm growing weary of your single-minded thought policing,you said that remember? but now you are not answering the eel deal thing.Mark136 12:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You still don'tMark136 10:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) answer Nintendo Let's clear something, Naughty Dog wanted to develop crash for Psx NOT Nintendo 64 http://web.archive.org/web/20060212210111/www.naughtydog.com/crash/crash/faqs.htm they CHOSE the Playstation "the fact that the N64 wasn't going to have a CD ROM drive made it ineligible.We chose the PlayStation game console because it had the best mix of power and storage" they say it.Mark136 10:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You answer huh?Mark136 11:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) im the big fan CRASH BANDICOOT i like Crash as much as nenxt guy and thank for the great trivea i enjoy th games much more now 23:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC)